A Love They Won't Let Die
by AnonymousTumblrGirl
Summary: You and you love are fighting for something worthless. So why even try?" "Cause I belive, There is nothing more powerful than love." Tonks and Lupin love each other and proves there is no greater magic than love in this tradic and sad story.


I own nothing. Just thrown together not based on any storyline from the book. Tonks and Lupin love each other and proves there is no greater magic than love in this tradic story.

Tonks and Lupin were flying violently on their brooms,a few miles in the air, dodging curses and spells thrown by the hated Bellatrix Lastrange.

"ACIO!!!" Belitrix seized Lupin's wand, leaving him in grave danger. Bellatrix laughed as she saw saw her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, let out a cry as she threw her own spells.

"REMUS" She pulled her broom over as for him to hop on. He was very reluctaint, very hesitant.

"Remus, please!" She was in tears. Belletrix took her time, waiting to see his choice, torturing the pour souls with the love they both shared for each other.

"Tonks, I'm fine, I can handle myself!" He said continuing flying. She pulled near him again.

"Please, Remus, Get on." She pleaded, this time he stood up, about to hop onto her broom. This is what Belletrix had been waiting for, this is when she took her chance.

"CRUCIO!" And tourtured Remus fell from the broom falling down into his death. Tonks stared at her Aunt in disbelief for a moment.

"How...how...could you?" She watched Remus still falling, still in pain. She began a straight dive down trying to catch Remus.

"Avada Kadavra!" She finally said, whispering it under her breath, throwing it at Tonks. Tonks moved quickly just in time to miss the curse flyin right at her.

"REMUS!!!!" She screamed grabbing him by the shirt. He was still screaming in agonizing pain.

"It's ok, love, everything is ok, we'll be safe soon, I promise, love, I promise." She continued, reasuring him as they flew down into the corridors of Hogwarts. Landing before the room of requirements, where she found Harry and the rest of the group.

"Expelliarmus!" She threw Belletrix into a wall, as the door shut and they were safe again.

"Bloddy Hell, Tonks what happened?" Ron said, taking note of the blood covering Remus. He was still in pain, and Molly Weasly sat him on a bed.

"Belletrix. He was tourtured, he lost his wand too." Tonks pulled a chair up by Remus and gave him a kiss on the head.

"We can handle them and get the rest of the students and teachers to safty" Harry said, picking up his cloak of invisibility.

"Harry, are you crazy?" Tonks and Luna said together.

"Harry, you may be the chosen one, but you can't take on all those death eaters by yourself!" Hermonie stated.

"We have to try. Who's with me?" Harry looked around as people rose up, first Serius, and Fred and George, then Ron and Hermonie, than Luna and Nevel, then Alister Moody and the teachers that were safe.

"Harry, be careful." Serius said, flying out of the room. Harry smiled and picked up his broom. Molly, came over and cleaned Remus's wounds. He had awaken slightly, still disoriented from the curse. He looked broken, but no more broken then he always looked, though Tonk's presence made things brighter for him.

"Ferula." Tonks mended Lupin's broken leg. She used other spells to fix the small cuts and wounds found. Lupin now was fully awake, still weak, but willing to help Harry. Tonks talked to him, told him she loved him more than life and would've saved him whatever the cost. And he would reply that they could never be, it was dangerous and he wouldn't let her die to save him. Though they both said thing, they both still felt the love they shared for each other. Every now and then Tonks would grab his hand and keep him from leaving his bed, and they would just talk again.

"Remus, you can't go out and help Harry if you can't protect yourself." She would say. He leaned towards her, about to kiss her when he heard Hermonie let out a scream. He turned away and got out of bed.

"We have to help." He said.

"Remus, your broom fell when you were knocked off and you have no wand, what is it you plan to do?" Tonks, grabbed his arm.

"Will you come with me?" He asked. She smiled and huged him, and he leaned in, kissing her. It was a passionate kiss, and Remus had never felt better, he knew he loved her and he couldn't hold it back anymore, he never wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't keep her from loving him. Tonks grabbed her broom and wand.

"Let's go, Remus." She said, her mouse colored hair becoming a dark purple. They flew out, finding Dolohov and Fenrir Greyback. Throwing curses quickly to save both Remus and herself, she nearly hit herself. She knew it wouldn't be long and they would find Harry and his friends.

"Avada Kadavra!" Dolohov shouted, missing Remus by less then an inch. Tonks soared high heading for the East side of Hogwarts. They stopped a moment to get Greyback and Dolohov.

"Incendio." Tonks blocked them off with a blazing fire and leaving them to burn to ashes.

She heard one murmer a spell putting out the fire. She flew away quickly just getting away and out of sight would be good enough. Not long did they find another 2 death eaters, Malfoy and Snape. Nobody knew what side Snape was playing for, he DID kill Dumbledor and never looked back. So, for now he was the enemy as for Malfvoy he could go down with him.

"Sectum Sempra!" Snape hissed, missing them by quite a bit.

"Pertrificus Totalas!" She froze Malfvoy and Snape in their place. "Luna?" She saw a brutal bloddy body shaking in the middle of the hall, near death. They picked her up and returned to get her to Molly quickly. By this point though their spells had all worn off. Lupin now holding Luna and controlling the broom as Tonks tried to throw another spell, missing terribly.

"SECTUM SEMPRA!" Belletrix used from behind, hitting Tonks in the back.

"TONKS!!!!" Remus screamed, tears comming to his eyes, something very unusual for a man with his personality, he relized now, as the broom flyed wickedly out of control how much he loved her. He always did, and she couldn't die, she just couldn't. But she was loosing alot of blood, and it was still 10 minutes to get back to the room of requirement, oh, he may never get to tell her how he really felt.

"Lupin...." She muttered, tears streaming from her eyes. "I...I.." Her blood was all over him, it was tearing him apart. But why was he just sitting there, he had to hurry.

"Oh, Nymphadora," He cried, he grabbed hold of the broom and flew it quicker than anyone in the quiditch team.

"Remus Lupin, I...l..." She was near death, almost there, and he wouldn't ever forgive himself for this, because if he would've listened to her they would all be safe in the room.

"Nymphadora, it's ok. It's ok, just don't go." He tightened his grip on the broom, taking all his energy, his anger, his tears into getting her to safty. And he did, but she was gone, not dead, just passed out, she still had a pulse.

"MOLLY!!!" He cried out, she came rushing taking Tonks over to the bed. He sat at her side, Molly told him she might make it, but she wasn't sure, she was severly and deathly sick now.

"It'll take alot more than a few spells and meds to get her to live any longer than a week, it may take a miricle..." She said, going over to take care of Luna, who was now awake.

"Oh, Dora, I love you, Please don't go." He grabbed her hand, "I hope you can hear me, I remember the day we met." He began to relive the memory.

_"Ahh, Remus old friend, back again are we?" Serius had spoken those kind words._

_"Dumbledor sent me to join the Order." _

_ "Ello, It's soo nice to finnally meet you face to face. Serius has told me so much about you, by the way I'm Tonks." She smiled, she had long hair at the time, the perfect lavender color mixed with her favorite bublegum pink, I did love her. I just didn't want to ruin her life, and I knew I would. She giggled as I stared at her hair, she was soo nice, but it wouldn't matter, she wouldn't want me anyway. I'm too old, poor and if I knew Serius she knew by now I was far to dangerous. She passed by me, her hair flickering behind her, and she turned around to see if I was looking, and when our eyes met she turned around, laughing a little. It didn't make much sense at the time, but as time went on she grew on me, I wanted to be with her so badly, yet if I were to kill her or even hurt her I would NEVER be able to live again knowing I caused her harm. I imagined it, her body laying in a mangled mess because I had carelessly forgotten to take my potion, I layed by her side, crying my eyes out, cursing at myself at ever damn thing in this world. Then I went back to reality._

"This is why." He said answering the simple question of them. "I am a monster, and I can't pull you into it for any reason, it's simple. But I miss you, your not gone yet and I miss you already. It's terrible to think that I want you so much but I can't because it's dangerous. But Tonks, I want you to know if you can hear me, it would never be the same without you, If I never got to kiss you again, I would be torn, if I could wake up every morning and you be by my side, I would be delighted, I've had my wake up, so Tonks I have something I have to say." He leaned into her, kissing her on the forehead, and whispered, "I love you, Nymphadora Tonks, and I want to spend every second of the rest of my life beside you, please wake up. I miss you." He said, his eyes closed just holding her hand. He relaxed and just sat there hovering over her every minute of every day, it had been a few days and he still didn't move. He felt something, her lips met his, and she kissed him, not comming up for a breath.

"Remus Lupin, I love you." She said, kissing him again.

"I love you too." Remus pulled away from the kiss. "You were there when I needed you, and I would never let you die by your cursed Aunt, and I couldn't ever live without you. I want to wake up each morning to see you." He got on one knee. "Nymphadora Tonks, Will you marry me?"

"I've been waiting forever for you to ask, Yes, Remus, Yes." She Kissed him again.


End file.
